Security Stuff
by Prawn Crackers
Summary: Becker and Jess are doing security stuff together. That might get them into trouble.


**Security stuff**

A birthday fic for the amazing **DrawnToDarkness**

A/N: I am not sure what to say other than it is not beta-read and definitely M-rated! You have been warned!

* * *

Becker surreptitiously checked his wristwatch and folded his arms in front of his chest. Forty five minutes again! And the man from the ministry was still going on about DOGS, the latest administrative software that Blottley, the Minister's new chief of staff had foisted upon them with the explicit goal to _implement new management guidelines and facilitate daily entering of working times for multiple personnel numbers_.

Only it didn't. Facilitating anything, that was. Daily time keeping had turned into a complete nightmare. After the first month of utter chaos, Lester decided it was time to take measures. If not even Jess Parker could figure out these new administrative regulations – and she was by far the most patient of them all regarding these procedures – then there was no hope.

Unfortunately, the Minister himself was attending an international conference abroad. Even more unfortunately, at least in Lester's opinion, Blottley, his chief of staff was a more tenacious opponent than previously assumed. Blottley sent Slingerton.

A grey haired man in a grey suit with a grey personality, Slingerton saw it as his duty to meticulously go over every detail the Alpha team members had entered into DOGS in the previous month.

And to make matters worse, Becker as Head of Security was supposed to not only enter his personal data, but to make sure all of his soldiers entered theirs correctly and according to the rules and regulations to be found in the 67 pages manual "FAQ for DOGS".

Becker quickly glanced around the room. Lester sat at the end of the table and looked vaguely disgusted. To his left, Matt had a completely impassive facial expression, although the muscles in his jaws seemed to be awfully tight. Next to Matt, Emily looked like a smoking volcano ready to erupt at any moment. Abby looked at Slingerton as if she pondered an attack on him with a tranquiliser gun. Jess, an expression of utter disbelief on her face, was fidgeting with her bracelet. Connor was the only one who seemed to pay no attention to the presence of Slingerton, although Becker noticed that Connor was scribbling what looked like a pack of howling dogs onto his copy of the manual.

And Becker himself was just very annoyed that he had to sit at the table instead of leaning against the wall. Sitting down was for bureaucrats!

"So, Captain Becker", Slingerton continued, giving Becker a stern look.

"You seemed to be confused about the proper application of code 0312. This code is only used for night shifts. For late shifts you ought to apply code 0311. It is very important to distinguish between the two codes."

Becker rolled his eyes. That bloke was unbearable.

"And Mr Anderson! What did you use code 2189 for?" Delivered with a slight touch of admonishment, Slingerton pointed at the printout in front of him.

Becker checked his watch again.

"Now, Miss Parker, there is an entry for last Wednesday 2pm, according to which you spent two hours on code 6632 – general security tasks. Can you be a little more specific?"

Jess' blushed and started to say "I…I….well Captain Becker and I…we did….some security stuff. "

Becker didn't miss the amused looks on both Abby's and Emily's faces. Connor had stopped drawing little dogs and turned his head towards Becker, curiosity written all over his face.

Slingerton was unimpressed and pulled down the corners of his mouth.

"You need to be more specific, Miss Parker!"

"That's none of your bloody business" growled Becker and scowled at the man in grey across the table.

"I gave Captain Becker and Miss Parker specific orders to check the surveillance cameras in section 4" Lester said in a very dry tone.

"Ah, Mr Lester, let's continue with your data then, shall we."

Becker shot a furtive look at Jess. Her cheeks were still quite flushed and she was obviously only too happy that the team's attention has shifted to Slingerton' interrogating Lester about the correct codes for meetings and phone calls with the Minister.

Jess gave Becker a grateful smile. "That was close" she whispered.

Becker nodded reassuringly at her. Oh how he wished with all his might that this torturous meeting came to an end soon.

It was rather nice of Lester to help them out like that. Although he did vaguely mention that Manny seemed to have damaged the surveillance camera above his box. Apparently the mammoth had been bored and decided to amuse himself by blowing water out of his trunk towards the camera.

But there were no specific orders to anyone in particular.

Becker's thoughts drifted off to last Wednesday, when he and Jess did security stuff …together.

~oOo~

It had been an easy thing to mount a Plexiglas screen in front of the surveillance camera, once the malfunctioning unit was replaced. Becker stood next to Jess while she tested the camera's multiple function on her laptop. A disgruntled Manny eyed them from the corner of his box.

"Did you know that there is no surveillance camera in the utility room behind Manny's box" Jess asked innocently.

"In fact, as Head of Security, I do now all the surveillance details." Becker said with deadpan delivery.

"Maybe we should go and make sure everything is in order in there. I happen to know that the menagerie crew is out for lunch" Jess was tilting her head slightly to one side, looking up at Becker with a merry glitter in her eyes.

"You are truly brilliant, my love!"

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her over to the utility room door. The aromatic scent of hay surrounded them instantly, once Becker closed and locked the door.

A generous haystack was piled up against the rear wall. In the centre of the room, straw bales were stacked like a step pyramid. Crates full of apples, carrots and turnips leaned against the front wall. There was a little table with a desk light and a sink in one corner and a couple of watering canes lined up in a row next to a pushcart.

Becker turned on the little lamp on the desk, took Jess' hand and surrounded the straw pyramid, where he pulled her close for a soft kiss. She reached up and run her hand through his silky hair. His tongue traced a line along her lips, parting them. Their kiss became powerful and their bodies pressed against each other. Becker broke the kiss to latch onto her neck, finding the sensitive spot right over her pulse.

Jess got her hand under his black t-shirt and moved her palm over the strained muscles of his back, then over to his chest to play with the dark patch of hair.

Becker ran his hands down her arms and over her hips to place them firmly on her butt. Jess grabbed his shoulders and instantly wrapped her legs around his mid. He carried her over to the thick layer of hay against the straw bales and kneeled down. Holding her steady with one hand, he started unbuttoning her blouse with the other, silently thanking her for the big red buttons. Jess was arching her back, pushing her hips closer to his. Becker let her sink into the hay, moving on top of her, pressing one thigh between her legs. He drew her into a searing kiss

He rolled them over, so he was on his back and she lay on top, straddling him. His heart was pumping fast against his chest. Jess's core was pressing against his hips and he felt his blood rushing down into his groin. She started grinding down in a teasingly slow rhythm, making him throw back his head and moan her name.

Jess leaned forward, her silky hair falling in a feather light movement over his shoulder, her parted lips searching his for another kiss, deep and promising.

Their tongues enticed and tempted each other, drawn into a sultry dance. Jess broke the kiss, only to latch onto the side of his neck. She shifted her body slightly to the left and with one deft move, slid her hand under his black t-shirt to caress the well-defined contours of his stomach and further up his chest. She sucked on his ear lobe and licked along his ear shell.

Becker's hands went roaming, one up her shoulder, fingers entangled in strands of her auburn hair, the other down along the delicious curve of her butt. His fingers moved along the hem of her yellow skirt and under, caressing the velvet skin of her thighs. Inching up her leg slowly, then suddenly pausing, Becker gasped.

"Jess you don't…there are no…are no…." he sputtered

Jess lips were still busy on his ear, but now she stopped, whispering "Yes Captain is there something I can help you with". With that came an impish smile and a quirked eyebrow. She knew exactly how much it turned him on to hear her use his rank…in _that_ kind of situation.

Becker swallowed hard, staring intently at Jess. He was mesmerised by her view. Her lips were dark and swollen from their intense kissing. Her tousled hair falling over her shoulders, her pupils blown, eyes gleaming almost indigo in the twilight and her poppy red blouse open at the front to give him a splendid view of her satin purple bra. And her skirt had ridden up dangerously high on her bare thighs.

"No knickers." He finally managed to say.

"Indeed, Captain…I thought they might get in the way." Her voice was half demure, half filthy and Becker knew he was losing control rapidly.

"Tell me what you need!"

And as if her words weren't enough to fuel his desire, she run her fingers over his stomach and down into his combat trousers.

"Jess!" he moaned, while her fingers closed around his erection.

"Is that what you need?" she asked teasingly.

"Jess, God…yes!" he panted.

Jess skilfully unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his trousers. Becker helped her by pushing his hips up slightly and let her pull down trousers and boxers in one swift move. Then he sat up and grabbed her by her hips, pulling her closer, searching her mouth again with his lips for another deep kiss. He pulled her blouse off her shoulders and fumbled impatiently with the clasp of her bra.

Once he got it open, Becker covered her small breasts with his palms and started caressing both her nipples with his large thumbs. She pressed her chest against his hands, holding onto his shoulders. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth, his lips closing around her hard nipple, sucking and licking, eliciting a breathy moan from Jess. As her grip on his shoulders tightened, he reached down between her parted legs and stroked along her wet folds. Jess head rolled back, her hair falling loosely over her back, her eyes half closed, her cheeks flushed.

As she started rubbing herself against his fingers, he inserted one slowly into her, dipping in and out in a slow, regular movement. He could feel her pulse racing when he ran his tongue along her neck, placing wet kisses on her shoulder.

Becker kept a steady pace with his finger while rubbing firm circles over her clit until he heard her needy, almost wailing "fuck Becker, now!"

He smoothly grabbed her hips and lifted her on top of her, sinking backwards until his shoulders touched the rough edges of the straw bundles. She seized his shaft and held it steady while she quickly adjusted herself before sinking down on him.

He thrust into her hungrily as she came down on him. "God, Jess, you are so beautiful" he panted, his voice hoarse with desire. For a moment they halted their movement, enjoying the sensation of their bodies deeply entwined, then Jess started riding him.

Then he stopped talking as there was no room left for coherent words between his strangled groan and her gasping whimpers.

When Becker felt that she was close to her climax, he directed his hand between her moist curls and rubbed her clit between his index and thumb with skilled precision.

Then she reached the peak of her pleasure and her inner muscles pulsing tightly around him. He kept thrusting up into her and buried himself as deep inside her as he could, finally reaching his orgasm.

They lay together, exhausted and satisfied. Jess still sprawled out atop of him; he reached up and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. With a cheeky grin, he said "It's a pleasure doing security stuff with you".

~oOo~

Becker's attention was suddenly returned to the meeting room when he heard his team mates getting up, pushing back their chairs and heading towards the door. Jess was waiting for him, a relieved expression on her face.

"Let's get out of here!"

* * *

A/N: I'm still not sure what to say! It's a tricky thing to write smut. And not just because English isn't my first language. I enjoyed writing it! *blushes and runs for cover* ;-)


End file.
